Mentor and Protege
by Danvers10
Summary: Supergirl is rescued by Wonder Woman after finding herself in a state of coma and getting comprehensively beaten by a Psychic Villain.


**Mentor and Protege**

1

It was the first day back at work for Kara after a much needed two week break from her job at Catco. Being personal assistant to Cat Grant was an extremely difficult task to endure even if you were literally made of steel like she was.

Kara always tried her best to reduce her stature and act like a wallflower to avoid attention towards herself. Like in the present moment where she found herself rummaging through her cupboard to find a plain looking top and skirt which she would wear while she was at work, running around trying to satisfy Cat Grant's every whim to the best of her ability.

She had an issue with performance anxiety which prevented her from obtaining a driver's licence even at 27. And that is why she was seen taking a cab to work in an anxious state having woken up fifteen minutes later than her scheduled morning alarm.

Winn was already seated at his desk when she arrived and he looked up at her drawing his hands away from the keyboard.

'Oh. hey Kara. you're ah... exactly... 15 minutes late to work today'.

'I was lazy. and I'm really nervous right now. Is Ms. Grant here'?

'Nope. She's going to be late today lucky for you'. Winn had a wide grin on his face as he spoke the words to Kara. Even though he didn't show it, he really admired her modesty knowing full well that she was bulletproof and could literally bend steel with her bare hands.

Kara got seriously overwhelmed and stressed out at work because without using her abilities she was just like any ordinay human with an anxiety problem. She knew she had extra time to perform her daily tasks today but instead of giving her relief, that thought actually increased her stress and her desperation to get things done before Cat arrived. Even though Winn was really kind and supportive of her, she struggled to talk to him and explain what she was feeling. She questioned her sexuality since she didn't feel any emotional connection with a guy when they did anything nice for her like Winn often did.

Being Supergirl, she had a clear physical advantage against many of her villains but she was greatly dependant on the DEO and her sister Alex for moral support and protection whenever she faced a stiffer challenge from the likes of Livewire, Reactron or Metallo. There had been times when her cousin Clark most popularly known as Superman came to her rescue during those fights but she really did not like being a damsel in distress who had to be rescued by a man.

The day was proving to be more challenging for her than usual. Cat had made a long list of tasks for her to do and to her alarm she hadn't done half of them on time today due to some unplanned incidents that usually didn't occur while she was at work.

Kara was feeling a knot of panic in her stomach now because it was nearly time for Cat Grant to report back to the building. She had been hoping to avoid getting lectured by Cat today but things clearly hadn't gone according to plan for her.

She was feverishly working and trying to do her best to complete as much as she could to avoid insult as much as possible but her terror multiplied at the sound of a loud ding from Cat Grant's elevator. She looked nervously at Winn, who was staring at her wide eyed with a concerned look on his face.

'Typical of those idiots at the white house to turn down my interview. I have been flying cross country day in and day out before the elections, trying to satisfy deep pockets for the favor and yet...'

Everyone including Kara who was nervously adjusting her glasses, paused in stunned silence as Cat stopped talking and glared wildly around the office block.

'Where's Kara'? KARA!

This was her queue, and Kara was dashing towards Cat in a state of alarm trying to avoid hearing another scream from the boss. Seeing Winn cringing at the other side of the room, she nervously looked up into Cat's steely looking eyes. 'I'm h.. ... Ms. Gran...' She was cut off suddenly when a loud explosion filled the downstairs halls of Catco.

It seemed like an earthquake had just rattled the entire building. Everyone around her including Cat Grant was seen scurrying towards the emergency exits. Kara looked at the security alarms as Winn pointed his finger at a suspicious looking woman in her mid-twenties walking confidently towards the elevator leading up to the building floors from the entrance.

What both Winn and Kara saw was a terrifying spectacle. As the guards drew forward to prevent her from entering the elevator without identification , she raised her hands towards them and they both fell down as if they had seen their worst nightmares.

It wasn't long before a concerned phone call came from Alex.

'She's telepathic like J'onn, Kara'. She calls herself, Psi'.

'Did she hurt you, Alex. Are you okay'.

'I'm fine Kara. but her telepathic powers are unprecedented. She's been causing tremors around the city due to the powerful waves she emits from her mind'.

'I can't get through to her. She's too powerful'. J'onn chipped in after Alex had finished her sentence. 'You need to be careful when you go up against her'.

'Be careful Kara'. Alex had a worried tone in her voice as she spoke.

It seemed like a very difficult battle, but if there was one thing that Kara couldn't tolerate it was seeing innocent people getting hurt whom she had sworn to protect. She pushed her insecurities aside and flew right through the glass ceiling causing a thunderous noise which almost gave poor Winn a heart attack.

She went right down to the battle scene and floored Psi with a sucker punch right in the jaw. Psi was stunned for a while which was understandable after getting such a powerful blow from a Kryptonian. But it didn't take her long to get back up.

Kara was standing her ground with her fists in the air, ready for round 2 as Psi glared at her with a smirk on her face.

'Go back where you came from Psi. This is your last warning'.

'I came here for Lean Luthor. Get out of my way before you regret stopping me'. Psi seemed very confident that she could take Supergirl. And that wasn't surprising considering that her psychic ability was even stronger than martians.

Kara however, remained unfazed by this cocky attitude from Psi. She kept her anxiety issues at the back burner whenever lives were at stake. 'You're never getting through to my friend Lena'.

Just as she had finished speaking the words, Psi lunged at Kara and slammed her forehead against the wall. Kara was surprised and light headed from the blow.

Her eyes began to turn inside out in their sockets, it seemed like she was living her worst nightmare. She felt like she'd been transported to the worst beat down of her life which she had received some time ago from Reign.

Kara was down on her knees, her face was twitching in fear and her hands were shaking from the panic that she felt. She imagined the way Reign knocked her out with a head butt. She felt the strong trickle of blood that flowed from the top of her forehead as she saw the gleeful smirk of triumph on Reign's face. She imagined herself being suspended in mid air as Reign appeared to choke slam her to her death.

Psi had a big wide smile on her face when she looked down at the big mess she had made out of her opponent. Kara had become a poor quivering mess on the floor, trembling and shaking like a fish out of water as she re-lived some of the worst moments of her life.

Psi grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her out of the office building with a thunderous crash. Kara felt a jolt of intense pain as she landed heavily on her back with a large number of terrified on lookers watching the spectacle in stunned silence.

'I am going to get through to Lena Luthor and drain all the banks in National City. These people deserve to be slaves. Just like you, weak kryptonian'.

Psi walked briskly towards Kara, and lifted her damaged body into the air with the look of a flawless victory in her eyes. Alex and J'onn with a few DEO agents had just arrived at the scene. Alex wanted to rush into the battle without thinking to save her sister but J'onn managed to hold her back in time. Both of them had a look of anguish on their faces due to the horrifying spectacle before their eyes.

'Fight it Kara'. Alex said with a broken voice and a look of anguish on her face. 'Please fight it'.

Psi looked around the perimeter with a look of pride and disdain.

'This is the state of your hero, who foolishly tried to stop me'. She said in an offensive drawl, as everyone saw a blood stained and unconscious Supergirl lying helplessly on the shoulders of their villain.

'And now it's time to finish her'.

Alex was about to give out the biggest scream of her life, when an unexpected miraculous moment occurred in front of everyone.

It was a bright golden light which flashed across the air right to where Psi was standing. But after the second had passed, everyone saw a firm and sturdy looking lasso tied across Psi's waist in a strong unbreakable grip.

Next, everyone heard the measured sound of footsteps behind them. Footsteps which belonged to a tall, muscular and breath takingly beautiful Woman wearing a long flowing black cape behind her back which made her look like the most powerful and royal looking female they had ever seen.

People were staring in disbelief at what was going on around them. Psi was terrified and howling in pain as the stranger tightened her already firm grip on the lasso.

'Put the girl down now, or I will break your waist into a dozen pieces in front of this entire crowd'.

Psi felt like she couldn't resist the pain from the lasso anymore. It was too powerful and too painful. it felt like her whole body was being ignited by the dangerous flame of a raging fire.

'Alright, please stop it. Please stop'. Psi was pleading as she fell down on her knees, planting Supergirl gently this time on the concrete.

Everyone was curious about this new stranger now. Who was she? Where did she come from?

One of the onlookers who was greatly touched by her kindness and heroism had the courage to blurt out the question.

People were surprised to see all the fierceness evaporating from the stranger's face. She suddenly had alook of gentleness and compassion as she looked back at the person with a warm and reassuring smile.

'My name is Diana Prince. You can call me Wonder Woman'.


End file.
